The Avengers: Galaxy's Mightiest Heroes
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The Avengers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are come to help the Jedi face the new villains and put an end to the Clone Wars. (This is the remake of Save The Future Of The Galaxy.)
1. Day Of The Superheroes

The crossover story between Star Wars The Clone Wars and Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars and Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 1 Day Of The Superheroes

At Jedi Temple...

"What're you doing?"Asked Obiwan

"My latest project."Said Anakin

"What is it?"Asked Obiwan

"I will show it when it's time to show."Said Anakin and he's grab the head of robot that look like ant.

"I'll call you... Ultron, the first droid that can use the Force!"Said Anakin

At Asgard...

"You had done a such of horrible thing Thor!"Said Odin

"Father! I just trying to help-"Said Thor

"Silence!"Said Odin

"As you said."Said Thor

"HEHEHEE!"Laughed Loki

"You nearly declare a war between us and the Frost Giants! You must be punish!"Said Odin

"But-"Said Thor

"I demand you to banish from Asgard till you know the lesson of being a mortal!"Said Odin and he's banish Thor into the portal.

"NOOOOO!"Shouted Thor

"Thor no!"Said Sif and she's hug Fandral.

"It's gonna be okay Sif."Said Fandral

"Yeah! He is the Thunder God. What can happen to him?"Asked Hogun

At Coruscant Underworld in the Alley...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Thor when he's come out from the portal.

"Ohh..."Said Thor and he's search for his Mjolnir.

"No... where it is? Where's the Mjolnir?"Asked Thor and he's run out from the alley to search for his Mjolnir.

On Planet Naboo...

"What is this thing?"Asked A Girl

"A hammer!"Said A Boy and he's try to pull it out.

"It's stuck!"Said A Boy

"Let me try it!"Said A Girl and she's try to pull it out.

"Hey what's glowing?"Asked A Boy and he lok at the glow thing on the hammer.

"Only the worthy who can pick the Mjolnir up."Said A Boy

On Planet Tatooine at Jabba's palace...

"BOOM!"

"Da Prisoner escapa!"Said Jabba

"Contain the prisoner name Tony Stark!"Said TC-70 and three Commando Droids shoot laser to Tony Stark

but he's shoot fire from his armor and burn all of the Commando Droids.

"Ya canna gota unlessar gi be mi ya weapa!"Said Jabba

"You can't get out unless give Jabba the weapon."Said TC-70

"After I being abducted, I had learned one thing. Weapon didn't solve the problem!

It cause the problem!"Said Tony Stark and he's punch at head of a bounty hunter that come behind him and shoot run out from the palace.

"BBBUUAAAHHHHHHH!"Shouted Jabba

On Planet Teth in the Operation Base...

"Sir! The Weapon X has escape!"Said B1 Battle Droid

"He won't be so long!"Said Commander Droid and he's press the button to close the door but Weapon X run into it and use his claws cut it and escape.

"Contain him!"Said Commander Droid and the B2 Battle Droids are shoot laser to Weapon X but he's cut them with his claws.

After that, the Weapon X run into the ship and escape from the Teth System.

In the Operation Base...

"He has gone. What do we do?"Asked B1 Battle Droid

"Contact to Count Dooku."Said Commander Droid

On Planet Geonosis...

"HULK!"Shouted Hulk

"Destroy the creature!"Said Tactical Droid and his Droid Army start to shootl aser to destroy the Hulk.

"Metal Insects try to hurt Hulk! Hulk smash the Metal Insects!"Said Hulk and he's pick up the ground and throw it to the Droid Army.

Then, he's jump to grab the Tactical Droid and smash him with one punch.

"HULK IS THE STRONGEST!"Shouted Hulk

On Planet Coruscant...

"I don't know how did you get out of here Dr. Vindi..."Said Spider-Man and he's shoot web to to his tentacles arms.

"That was my former name! Call me... Doctor Octopus!"Said Doctor Octopus

"Okay... Doctor Octopus. If you want me to call you that. Give up and surrender!"Said Spider-Man

"Sorry but can't do that Arachnid!"Said Doctor Octopus and he's grab Spider-Man by use his tentacle and and try to slice him with another one.

"Because you will die here!"Said Doctor Octopus and then someone who is every big step on him.

"Hi Dr. Pym."Said Spider-Man

"Call me Yellowjacket."Said Yellowjacket

"And I'm Wasp."Said Wasp and she's accident step on face of Doctor Octopus.

"OUCH!"Said Doctor Octopus

"Oops! Sorry!"Said Wasp

On the Building...

"Did you see like what I see?"Asked Rex

"Of course it is!"Said Cody

"I can't believe what the people around here said are truth!"Said Rex

"We better tell the Jedi!"Said Cody

"Let's go!"Said Rex and he's and Cody ride their scooters to the Jedi Temple.


	2. Secret Invasion!

The crossover story between Star Wars The Clone Wars and Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars and Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 2 Secret Invasion!

On Planet Naboo in the Ocean...

"We have to find a way to get rid of the transforming water supply of the Kraang!"Said Leo

"But how?"Asked Mikey

"Only way to do this... is go inside of it."Said Donnie

"Are you sure because..."Said Raph and he's point to a long-neck sea creature that swim around the Undersea Base.

"ROARRR!"

The sea creature see the sub-marine of the Turtles and swim to it but Leo shoot the laser into the distance and the creature follow it.

"Time to go in!"Said Leo

In the Kraang's undersea base...

"Kraang should increase the calculation of the whiches water."Said Kraang and another Kraang pull the lever

and release more hydrocarbon into the Ocean of Planet Naboo. Meanwhile, the Turtles had sneaking inside.

"Oh great! That sea monster is back!"Said Raph when he's see the sea creature swim back to the base.

"We will figure about how to deal with it later. Right now, we got to blow this place up!"Said Leo

"Why don't we blow that thing along with this base?"Asked Mikey

Meanwhile in Theed...

"The Jedi are not yet know about what happened to me... and Hamato Yoshi."Said Shredder

"Why don't we join the Separatists?"Asked Rahzar

"They don't care about the criminals like us! And we will let it be right that way!"Said Shredder

"But we also need a help! Maybe-"Said Xever

"Enough! I'll feed you to the Sando Aqua Monster if you not shut your mouth!"Said Shredder

"As you said master!"Said Xever

"Darth Sidious can't know about us!"Said Shredder

"Father."Said Karai

"Yes?"Asked Shredder

"The Kraang had deliver the new Foot-Droids to us now."Said Karai

"Very good! Send them to follow the track of the Turtles."Said Shredder

"As you said father."Said Karai and she's walk out from the throneroom.

On Coruscant at Jedi Temple...

"Feel..."Said Yoda and he's taking a deep breath and he's see a vision.

In the Vision...

"What is this place?"Asked Yoda and he's looking around.

"What is this gas?"Asked Yoda and he's look at the green gas.

"KRAANG!"Shouted Kraang

"Kraang?"Asked Yoda

"Take that you freaky brains!"Said Leo and he's use his Lightkatanas cut them. Yoda go to look at the two broken Kraang Droids

and then he's see the two living brain-like squids come out from each of the stomach of the droid bodies.

"What are these things? And who are they?"Asked Yoda

"There are too many of them!"Said Raph

"We must go back to the Lair!"Said Donnie

"But sensei is in danger too! We had to rescue him from the Shredder!"Said Leo

"Shredder?!"Asked Yoda

"Leo! Master Splinter will be okay!"Said Raph

"Splinter?!"Asked Yoda

"What about that Technodrome thingy dude?"Asked Mikey and then the Kraang Scout Ship fly out from the smoke and shoot laser to them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Yoda

The Vision has ended.

"... Master Yoda? Master Yoda?"Asked Anakin and Yoda open his eyes.

"What... just... happened?"Asked Yoda

"You yell out and fall down."Said Obiwan

"What's going on master?"Asked Shaak Ti

"I had a vision... of Naboo."Said Yoda

"About what?"Asked Obiwan

"An invasion."Said Yoda

"The Separatists do this?"Asked Anakin

"The Separatists, they didn't."Said Yoda

"So..."Asked Luminara

"... who did that?"Asked Aayla

"The Kraang, that they calling themselves."Said Yoda

Meanwhile on Planet Naboo at the Kraang's undersea base...

"BOOM!"

"Oh yeah! We blow it up!"Said Raph

"Guys incoming!"Said Mikey and he's point to the sea creature from the Dimension X that come to get them.

"Donnie GO! GO! GO!"Said Leo and Donnie activate the engine and he's drive the submarine back to Theed.

"ROARRR!"

Later...

"PHEW!"Said Mikey

"That was close!"Said Leo and he's walk with his brothers back to the Lair.

At that moment the Foot-Droids jump down from the ceiling.

"The Foot!"Said Donnie and he's activate his Electrostaff.

"Okay guys! On my count! GO!"Said Leo and he's go to attack them with his brothers.


	3. Filled The Anwsers

The crossover story between Star Wars The Clone Wars and Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars and Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 3 Filled The Anwsers

At Planet Serenno in Count Dooku's castle...

"The Weapon X has been escape master."Said Dooku

"What about another one? The Gamma Beasts?"Asked Sidious

"Still in the cage but not for long. He will break out."Said Dooku

"You must contain it before the Republic found it!"Said Sidious

"Yes master."Said Dooku and he's contact to one of his new generals of the Separatists.

"I need your help."Said Dooku

At Planet Rodia...

"The Separatists are blocking our way to go into the planet."Said Aayla

"Many of our ships have been destroyed with the droids that we not yet recognize."Said Bly

"I'll go with Anakin to help."Said Kit Fisto

"We need to know what this weapon is and fast!"Said Palpatine

"Searching and identified it, you must."Said Yoda

"Chancellor can we bring the some of S.H.I.E.L.D Agents wit us?"Asked Anakin

"The work of the S.H.I.E.L.D is to protect Coruscant only."Said Aayla

"I know but think how does it cool it is if we working with them."Said Anakin

Meanwhile in the Separatist Mother Ship...

"The Republic force are now nearly defendless. What do you want us to do General Red Skull?"Asked Tactical Droid

"Our work is to defend the planet. Not follow them. I won this round."Said Red Skull

"As you said General."Said Tactical Droid

"Charge the cannons and the force field. We need to get ready for everytime!"Said Red Skull

"What about the HYDRA-Bots sir?"Asked Tactical Droid

"Charge them too."Said Red Skull

"Yes sir."Said Tactical Droid

"Long live the alliance... between the Separatist... and... HYDRA!"Said Red Skull

On Planet Rodia in the Secret Lab...

"As we speak, the force of the Republic that try to come to Rodia are now nearly destroy."Said Commander Droid

"Good."Said A Man in Purple Mask and then Red Skull contact to him.

"Red Skull had contact to you."Said Commander Droid and he's open the hologrammer.

"Baron Zemo my friend. The founder of HYDRA!"Said Red Skull

"Skull my friend. What did you wanted?"Asked Baron Zemo

"I had order from Count Dooku to contain the Gamma Beasts as best as you can."Said Red Skull

"I will."Said Baron Zemo and he's close the hologrammer.

"Contain the Gamma Beasts."Said Baron Zemo

"As you said sir."Said Commander Droid

At Planet Naboo under the sewer of Theed...

"What are we doing at here again please?"Asked Tiplee

"To find the Turtles."Said Luminara

"What Turtles?"Asked Tiplee

"Mutant Turtles."Said Luminara

"Luminara if one thing I know about you that you're not crazy. But this is out of rage!"Said Tiplee

"I am not crazy!"Said Luminara and he's see Leo and Raph are training with each other.

"See!"Said Luminara

"Oh my!"Said Tiplee and she's see another two are coming.

"There are four of them!"Said Tiplee and she and Luminara follow them to their home.

Meanwhile at Coruscant...

"Now... time to go to Naboo!"Said The Merchant and he's drive his ship to Naboo without see that Thor who is man

in the hood sneaking inside his ship and go into the box to go with him.

"I can feel you Mjolnir!"Said Thor


	4. Lost Friend

The crossover story between Star Wars The Clone Wars and Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Disclamier: I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars and Avengers: The Earth's Mightiest Heroes

Chapter 4 Lost Friend

At Planet Naboo under the sewer of Theed...

"How long that we have to follow them?"Asked Tiplee

"I don't know."Said Luminara and she's see the Turtles walk into their Lair.

"That must be their home."Said Tiplee and she's follow them with Luminara.

"Sensei we're home."Said Raph

"Sensei? I never heard thatt word again since..."Said Tiplee

"Splinter had left!"Said Luminara and Tiplee accident step on a rat.

"Oops!"Said Tiplee

"Intruders!"Said Leo and he's run with his brothers to grab them.

"Uh-oh!"Said Tiplee and she's run with Luminara but they grab them first.

"Let us go freaky mutants!"Said Tiplee

"What is going on here?"Asked Splinter

"That voice? Hamato?"Asked Tiplee

"Y-You?! What're you two doing here?"Asked Luminara

"Luminara?! Tiplee?!"Asked Splinter

"Yoshi... is that you? You're... a rat?"Asked Tiplee

"It's been a long time now."Said Splinter

"Are you two know each other?"Asked Mikey

"And who is her? And her friend too!"Asked Raph

"We're... 'friend'."Said Tiplee

"My sons. This is my old friends from the Jedi Temple."Said Splinter

"WOW!"Said The Turtles

"So... you're not working for the Shredder?"Asked Leo

"Who's the Shredder?"Asked Luminara

"Look like you two have forgotten about... Oroku Saki!"Said Splinter

"Umm... what does he have to do with this Shredder?"Asked Tiplee

"He... is the Shredder!"Said Splinter

"That was impossible!"Said Luminara

"But it was... he is now... the Sith Lord!"Said Splinter

"Hey guys what-"Said A Female Red Twi-lek and she was surprise for what did she and her friend who is a Mandalorian see.

"Hey April!"Said Donnie and she's run to hug a female red Twi'lek.

"I just go back home Donnie."Said April

"Yo Casey! High Three!"Said Raph and he's walk to 'high three' with the Mandalorian.

"Hey Raph!"Said Casey

"So... why did the Jedi are here?"Asked April

"Ohh... these are... umm..."Said Donnie

"They find out about you guys aren't you?"Asked April

"Umm... yes."Said Mikey

"Who are these?"Asked Luminara

"My name is April and this my friend Casey."Said April

"Hi."Said Casey

"We're friends of the Turtles."Said April

"We need to know something... about the creatures called Kraang."Said Luminara

"Umm... what Kraang?"Asked Leo

"Don't play dumb! We knew that you have fought againts them!"Said Luminara

"Okay! You got us!"Said Mikey

"We'll tell you everything."Said Leo

"Can me and Yoshi go to talk alone?"Asked Tiplee

"Fine."Said Luminara

Later in the Sewers...

"So... the Kraang turn you into a rat? Why?"Asked Tiplee

"I knew about their invasion plan."Said Splinter

"So... those Turtles are what with you?"Asked Tiplee

"They're my adopted sons."Said Splinter

"Ohh... so... why did you and Saki are... no friend now?"Asked Tiplee

"You know it."Said Splinter

"Ohh... because of me."Said Tiplee

"Regardless of what I am. I love you."Said Splinter

"If we can marry, I'll choose you."Said Tiplee and then the Foot-Droids jump down from the ceiling.

"The Foot Clan!"Said Splinter

"Foot Clan?"Asked Tiplee and she's activate her lightsaber.

"The evil clan that was formed by the Shredder!"Said Splinter

"You know I don't like to kill people."Said Tiplee

"They're no people. These're droids!"Said Splinter and he's use his tail slap at them. Tiplee iuse her lightsaber to cut them in two pieces.

"ROARRR!"

"That voice! Tiger Claw!"Said Splinter and Tiger Claw walk from the shadow with a mutant newt.

"With Newtralizer!"Said Newtralizer

"ROARRR!"

"Two Jedi! What a surprise!"Said Tiger Claw and he's shoot laser to them and freeze Splinter.

"AHH!"

"NO!"Shouted Tiplee and Newtralizer grab her but she's kick at his chin and run to the back Lair.

"Leave her! She will tell the Turtles about this."Said Tiger Claw

"And they will come to our customer!"Said Newtralizer and he's carry Splinter in the frozen solid back to Shredder's hideout with Tiger Claw.


End file.
